Digimon Fusion REDUX: The Mervamon Virus
by Cyanosis the Numeric Dragonair
Summary: Digimon Fusion was a failure in America. So I took it upon myself to remake it. Here begins... Digimon Xros Wars REDUX: The Mervamon Virus.(Warning: contains Yuri. NSFW) After entering the Digital World and being transformed into a Mervamon, Silvia finds out she can transform others into digimon, and exploits this. Eventually, the FF catch on, and things get interesting after that.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings of a new life

**A foreword by the author:**

**Digimon Fusion (Xros Wars) outside the manga was a failure. So I decided to remake it. Welcome, to Digimon Xros Wars REDUX!**

Chapter 1: Beginnings of a new life

It felt like a dream... being thrown through cyberspace, being transformed into a Mervamon in the process... but it was all real... Too real, in fact... She slowly came to, blinking a few times as she struggled to remember. Silvia... that was her name, HAD been her name... until it all en-

Christina Tiberius Ottoman: "Wake up sis, you're late for school!" She shook her sister violently, yanking her out from her dream. Silvia: "Come on Tina... I'm too tired..." "But it's 8:15! We should have been there by now!" That jolted her awake, and she got herself dressed at record time and grabbed her schoolbag, bolting out the door. Tina giggled to herself and ran after her. Halfway to the school, Silvia checked her phone, and nearly yelled at Tina. It was only 7:30 A.M.! S: "Tina, I know you're a freak about being on time- in fact, I'm glad we're not biologically related- but this is getting rediculous. Can't you see that you're becoming a detriment to my sleep schedule?" T(Tina): "But-" She sighed. "Fine, Silvia. I'll stop. You're only a year older but you get less than two hours of sleep a night because of rediculous amounts of homework..." (Tina is in 10th grade; Silvia is in 11th.) While on the walk to school, their phones began to freak out. Silvia tried to turn hers off as the sky changed into a data stream. _"Watch out!"_ Tina then launched herself into her sister just as a car that had been teleported into the building next to them fell right where they just were. Silvia got up, now scared of what was going on. S: "I don't know what's going on!" Tina then tried to find where she heard the voice that saved her stepsisters life. _"Over... here..."_ Whatever it was, it sounded... weak. Tina then ran into the alleyway where she heard the voice from, Silvia following close behind. In the middle of it was a badly wounded Digimon, and Tina picked it up. T: "Hey little guy... What's your name?" ?: "Oh, what does it matter?... My name is... was... Shoutmon..." S: "What are you?" Shoutmon: "It doesn't matter now... I think my hard drive finally crashed... and all I wanted was to become king..." Tina's expression hardened into determination. T: "I want to help you." Shoutmon sighed in his half-gone state. "Its too late now..." Tina glared at him. "I won't let anyone stop me from helping you, no matter who does what!" Shoutmon opened his eye as much as he could to look at her. Just then, the two sisters blacked out for a second until they entered what amounts to some sort of psychic realm. ?: "Do you have what it takes to save your friend?..." A fusion loader formed in front of them. Silvia stepped back a couple of steps before shuddering as she neared the digital abyss. S: "Are you sure this is a good idea, Tina?..." Tina ignored her. "I'll do everything I can." "Then take the fusion loader if you truly believe that..." The voice stopped talking after that, and Silvia tried to hold back her sister. In the end, Tina pushed her into the Xros Loader and then grabbed it. It became violet as its power activated, and the twins themselves blacked out...


	2. Chapter 2: The First Victim

It all felt so much like a dream... hurtling through cyberspace as her body changed to match a Mervamon's apart from the snake arm in the process... but this time she felt it happening... Silvia knew she would never be the same again...

She landed with a thud on her back, Tina landing on her stomach. Silvia checked to see if her sister was conscious, but it turned out she wasn't. She laid her against a rock as Silvia inspected her new body. The one problem she had with it: The swimsuit. She hated wearing two-piece swimsuits. But she decided to live with it until she figured out what was going on. Silvia stood up fully, noticing she was twelve feet tall now, and squinted to try and see what was around her. She had to blink a couple of times as her right eye had become reptillian, but once she could see, she saw that she was on... a floating island? "What the hell is this?... Where am I?..." She wasn't aware that she was the chosen one to transfer a virus that only afflicted female humans to others in the Digiworld. Her sister was the second target, as per the plan.

Seeing that no one was around, she tore off the top half of the swimsuit, leaving her breasts out in the open air. "I hate how it changed my clothes... This swimsuit hurt my cleavage anyways..." She cupped them in her hands, quickly realizing that they were bigger than her head, and chock-full of milk. She blushed flaming red. "Wow... I'm a hottie..." She then gently squeezed them and moaned, feeling the nipples perk up at the slightest touch. She moved one of her hands down to her pussy after taking the lower half of the swimsuit off. Just her finger grazing it caused her to shudder in pleasure. She then began to finger herself, moaning as her breasts jiggled about while she groped them with her free hand. It didn't take long before she cummed from her masturbation frenzy, panting and mewling. "That... was too good... I want more like me..." She laid down to recover herself and then got up to look at her stepsister."Hmmmm... I wonder what I could do with her..." She smiled gleefully as she picked up her sister and walked towards an isolated meadow...


	3. Chapter 3: Beginnings of Assimilation

As Silvia - now known as Infected Mervamon - brought her sister to the isolated clearing, she wondered what to do with her. I: "Hmmmm... what to do, what to do?..." In the back of her mind, a voice gently spoke in barely a whisper. ?: _"Assimilate her... use the arm that you have instead of Medullia..." _ Infected Mervamon looked at it. At the end of each finger was a razor-sharp talon, with some kind of strange substance dripping off it. She then gently pricked a vein of her sister's right arm and the specialized toxin entered her bloodstream, eventually reaching her brain...

Two hours later, long after the little wound healed, Tina stirred. Silvia felt it and went over to her. S: "Hello, 'sister'. How does it feel now that you're my bitch?" Tina looked up and nearly screamed in terror. She WANTED to scream, but somehow... she felt... serene, being with her... mistress? T: "What did you do to me?" Silvia smirked. "Don't worry, soon you won't remember anything." Tina felt herself losing control of her body. She was still there, but had no control. Silvia smiled and put her on her shoulder before looking around. "The first to be assimilated... Now let's look for more victims." She ran off towards a village.

**This was a short chapter, I know. But the next one is when the Fusion Fighters notice her.**

**Mervamon: "Okay can you not use me as a scapegoat?"**

**Cyanosis the Numeric Dragonair: "Nope! Anyways, Gotta blast!"**


	4. Chapter 4: Failed Secrecy

**Just a heads up, this is after Xros Wars. So there's an Alt Shoutmon who ends up being named AltiShoutmon.**

Infected Mervamon ran up to a cliff ledge overlooking Shoutmon's village. I.M.: "Hmmmm... so many victims... let's start with the one on the far side." She looked towards Lilymon, who was watering her flower garden while everyone else was enjoying s'mores over a bonfire with their king. She jumped down, and prepared to strike...

Shoutmon, meanwhile, was on Sparrowmon's back, cooking everyones food. He heard a scream. Shoutmon: "That sounds like Lilymon!" Sparrowmon didn't even react as she was listening to Nene's music over an MP3 player. Shoutmon jumped down - catching the tip of his tail on fire and quickly putting it out by burying it under a large amount of dirt - and ran towards where he heard Lilymon's scream. He turned the corner and brought out his mike. "WHOEVER YOU ARE, SHOW YOURSELVES!" Infected Mervamon cursed and turned to face him. I.M. (Infected Mervamon): "So it seems I'll have to assimilate you too... No. Too early. OLYMPIA KAI!" She swung her Olympia at him, which he parried with his mike, grunting as she forced him back. She bashed him backwards repeatedly before kicking him in the stomach and throwing him through a building, causing everyone to turn towards her. The villagers began to run in terror as Shoutmon got up, badly wounded. S: "You have power... But to me you're just a regular old goon!" He then digivolved into Omega Shoutmon, and she took a few steps back. "I swore I would protect the weak, AND I'LL DO IT RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!" I.M.: "Time to go!" Tina opened a portal to another section of the digital world, and Infected Mervamon drew her Corrupting Talon along the ground to set a trap before running off just before she could get blasted by Twin Flare Cannons. Shoutmon de-digivolved, muttering curses. S: "We just dealt with Bagramon/Quartzmon, and now we have a new threat..." Sparrowmon flew up next to him. Sp(Sparrowmon): "What was that?" Sh: "Our next enemy... And I thought we were done..." He thought he saw a flash of purple coding but he blinked and it went away. "Let's head home, Sparrowmon... I'm not in a good mood..." She nodded and he got on her back, and they flew off together, unaware that the assimilation virus can just as well be transmitted by touching corrupted ground data in the Digiworld...

Infected Mervamon landed in a snowy area. I.M.: "Brrrr... I hate the cold..." She'd look around, her dronified sister making sure she wasn't followed as they began walking towards the castle of Lake Zone...


	5. Chapter 5: Viral Mutation

**I finally figured out how to continue this! And this will involve a lot of Yuri coming up. Not right in this chapter, bjt in the later ones, including detailed transformations. You have been warned.**

Infected Mervamon sighed as she tried to think of options. Now that the Fusion Fighters know shes here, she can't attempt anything secretive as they'll know. "Blast it... Fortunately, I have control of the virus so I can mutate it myself..."

The corrupted data in Shoutmons Village returned to normal, not that it spread much.

Once she finished editing the virus, she smiled. "Now I need targets." Tina looked over as she wasn't free from control of the virus that had transformed and corrupted her stepsister, but she could at least provide suggestions. Tina: "Might I suggest Nene Amano?" I.M.: "Hmmm... Perhaps I can use the mutated virus to my advantage... Good idea, Tina. She'll be the first victim..."

Meanwhile, Nene and her sister Kotone were visiting Shoutmon and the others following news of the attack. Mikey and the others hadn't heard the news yet. Shoutmon: "That... thing... wasn't an ordinary Mervamon. It was tougher, stronger... possibly even faster. But it retreated the moment I tried to fight it with equal force..." Nene: "Interesting. So you think this rogue Digimon could be a threat?" Shoutmon nodded grimly. Kotone smiled. Kotone: "Don't worry, big sis! We can take it down... right?" Nene smiled. N: "Of course! Let's go look for her. Sparrowmon, you up for it?" Sparrowmon: "Of course! It'll be just like old times!" They then mounted on Sparrowmon and flew off as Shoutmon watched. He had a bad feeling about them... and about what the virus was capable of doing to them...

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: Unwitting Victims

**Where we last left off, Nene and her sister Kotone, flying on Sparrowmon's back, set out to search for the Viral Mervamon. What happens next? Find out now...**

Infected Mervamon was dozing away in a clearing next to her sister when she felt a breeze. That in of itself wasn't something to get alarmed about - until she heard the sound of engines flying over her. She woke with a start and searched the skies. Nene silently muttered a curse. N: "Damn it, we woke her up!" Kotone: "Well, can we go to her and maybe ask what's going on?" Nene nodded, and Sparrowmon brought them down. They dismounted, and the Mervamon's eyes assumed a predatorial look. I.M.: "Who are you? And why do you disturb my sleep cycle?" Nene looked at Kotone, who nodded, before looking back. N: "I'm Nene Amano, and this is my sister, Kotone." I.M.: "Nene..." She hissed the name like it was some kind of holy word. K: "Why did you say it like that?..." The Mervamon smiled. "You'll only understand if you become a Digimon yourself. And there isn't a choice in the matter." Nene backed up a few steps as the Viral Medullia bared its fangs, dripping venom. N: "What do you mean?..." She seemed uncharacteristically scared, something that in turn frightened Kotone. Sparrowmon flew in front of them. Sparrowmon: "If you want to get to Nene, you'll have to get through me!" M: "Beautiful! Three for the price of one! Viral Medullia Slash!" The infected snake on her right arm then slashed the three of them, Sparrowmon on the right wing, Nene and Kotone on the left arm. Nene and Kotone blacked out together, but she deliberately kept Sparrowmon conscious. "Hmmm... I wonder what I should make you, you failure..." Sparrowmon tried to respond, only to find she couldn't speak.

**Who should transform first? Sparrowmon, Nene, or Kotone? You decide!**


	7. Chapter 7: Conversion 1: Sparrowmon

**Because of the input an anonymous guest reader put in, saying they want to see what happens with the Digimon victims, the first will be Sparrowmon.**

After some deliberation, she decides on transforming Sparrowmon first. There was a brief pause as the virus reconfigured her data, and when it was finished Sparrowmon had essentially transformed into a human. The virus then deleted itself and left her like that, essentially helpless as a naked blonde human female. Infected Mervamon then picked her up and brought her to Mervamon's little hideout, and set her on the floor. She then looked over at the other two unconscious humans, wondering who to change next...

**I'm sorry this was an even shorter chapter than usual, I felt like making a Star Wars story today but I also wanted to address the reader's questions. So there you have it. Digimon are converted into humans by the virus, and vice versa.**

**Until next time, Adios!**


	8. Intermission 1 (IMPORTANT)

**Who do you guys want to see transformed next? Also I might redo the Sparrowmon one.**


End file.
